bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Fox
| years = 2004– | first = June 1, 2004 | last = | family = | alias = Marcus Forrester Marcus Hamilton | birthname = Markos Kiriakis II | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = CEO, Producer, songwriter | employer = SoundBurst Records | residence = Forrester Estate Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Amara Grant (2009, 2016) Chanel Stewart (2010–13) Erica Thorne (2015–16) | romances = Chanel Winters Jasmine Porter Roxanne Cooper Kim Nguyen | mother = Whitney Forrester | father = Cyrus Kiriakis | stepfather = Chuck Ashton (2015–) | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = Rita Tate (foster) | brothers = Jason Prentiss (foster) | sisters = | halfsisters = Asia Forrester | sons = Xavier Kiriakis Forrest Kiriakis | daughters = Katie Kiriakis | stepdaughters = Madison Kiriakis | grandchildren = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Markos Kiriakis Sterling Forrester II | grandmothers = Olympia Kiriakis Katheryn Forrester | uncles = Deimos Kiriakis Aaron Kiriakis Sterling Forrester III | aunts = Amelia Grayson Kayla Davis | cousins = Max Kiriakis Stavros Kiriakis Sterling Forrester III Jason Kiriakis Sloane Newman Chase Stewart Drew Grayson Roman Kiriakis Storm Forrester | relatives = }} Marcus Hamilton Storylines In the summer of 2004, Marcus is homeless and living on the streets having been kicked out of his foster home after a fight. He is reunited with his former foster sister Ebony Jerome who convinces him to come visit her mother, Felicia. Felicia offers Marcus a place to stay despite objects from her husband Preston Jerome and only agrees to it once she helps him contact his grandfather. Unfortunately, his grandfather Johnny has since passed. Felicia introduces Marcus to retired Pop/R&B star Vivian who is now working at her family's record label, Harmony Records. Viv gets Marcus a job as an intern and Marcus's reputation as a songwriter precedes him. Viv's brother Nicholas Grayson is quite shocked by Marcus's financial woes considering he had such great success as a songwriter. Marcus makes quite an impression on Viv's daughter Jasmine Porter and they soon begin dating against Vivian's wishes. Vivian believes Marcus will corrupt Jasmine and appears to be right when Jasmine suddenly announces that she isn't interested in being a Gospel singer and instead wants to try modeling. Marcus reveals that he only encouraged Jasmine to come clean about her true aspirations because he saw that she wasn't really interested in music. Vivian accuses him of trying to live through her daughter because he squandered all of his own money. Marcus confides in Vivian that the money he made from writing music was placed in a trust fund for him which he was supposed to gain access to when he was 18, according to the woman who had been running the group he once lived in but when Marcus went to live with his grandfather he did not know what happened to the money. Marcus and Jasmine return to the group home in Detroit where they are shocked to learn that his former foster mother, Rita Tate has since retired and has been living off of Marcus's millions. Marcus's great uncle Gordy, who has been retired from law for several years comes out of retirement to help Marcus launch a lawsuit against Mrs. Tate. Marcus wins the case and learns he will gain access to his trust fund in early 2005 and Mrs. Tate is sent to jail. Marcus sells all of Mrs. Tate's property in Detroit and with nearly half a million dollars to his name, Marcus buys penthouse in Jericho City. Despite having money, Marcus still craves a family and Felicia agrees to help him find his biological family. He even considers taking the Blaine name but changes his mind to honor his grandfather and Gordy. Throughout 2005, Marcus and Jasmine grow closer but he is hesitant about making the relationship sexual and she believes it is because of his new found wealth and Marcus rejects the notion because she comes from wealth as well. In the summer of 2005, Marcus reunites with his former high school girlfriend Chanel Winters and he agrees to a double date with Chanel and her husband Chase Stewart. Marcus also takes a liking to Chanel's young son Xavier and is shocked when she offers to make Marcus the boy's godfather. Jasmine is jealous of their connection and accuses Marcus of still being in love with Chanel. Though Marcus denies it, Jasmine dumps him just before Thanksgiving. In 2006, Chase asks Marcus to keep his distance from Chanel and Xavier feeling as if they are spending too much time together. Marcus reluctantly agrees believing his bond with Chanel will ruin his budding romance with Roxanne Cooper. In May 2006, Chanel invites Marcus to dinner where she confesses that she still loves him and isn't happy in her marriage. Though he can't say he feels the same way, Marcus advises her to get out of the marriage for her own good. He even convinces Gordy to represent her in the divorce. Meanwhile, Roxanne is quite suspicious of Marcus and Chanel believing they are more than just friends. However, Marcus assures Roxy he is not interested in Chanel anymore. To reassure her of his commitment to her, Marcus invites Roxy to move in with him. In July 2006, a furious Marcus ends his date with Roxy after discovering she has been intercepting Chanel's calls. Marcus later ends up at a bar where he finds Chanel sloppy drunk. She kisses him and he pushes her off long enough long enough to pay her tab and take her to his car. Marcus drives her home and as he helps her up to her apartment, Marcus notices a bruise on her face -- being covered by makeup which smeared in the back of his car. Fearing Chase is responsible and knowing he will come home, Marcus spends the night on her couch and he confronts Chanel the next day. She explains that it was an accident and she hit her head but Marcus doesn't believe her. She demands that he leave before Chase and Xavier return home and Marcus begs her to call the cops. She promises him it was just an accident. When he continues pressuring her, she threatens to call security and he reluctantly leaves. Marcus and Roxy reconcile after she apologizes for intercepting Chanel's phone calls and he apologizes for being so involved in her life. In November 2006, Chanel shows up on Marcus's doorstep covered in bruises and blood. He and Roxy immediately rush Chanel to the hospital where they call the police to report Chase. Chase is arrested and for domestic violence but is released on bail thanks to his family's money and power. Because Chanel is too afraid to go back to the apartment, Marcus goes to pick up some of her belongings and he confronts Chase and they get into a fight. Marcus is furious when Chanel announces that she and Chase have reconciled and will be going to couple's therapy. Marcus begs her to reconsider and Chanel demands that he stay out of it. Marcus is devastated when Chanel dies in a fire and believes Chase is responsible. However, Chase with an air tight alibi skips town with Xavier in tow. In 2007 Marcus devotes all of his time and resources to tracking down Chase and Xavier fearing the abuse the boy will suffer. The distraction puts further strain on his relationship with Roxy. In April 2007, Marcus and the rest of the Jerome family are devastated when Felicia is killed in a freak accident. The grief drives an even bigger wedge between Marcus and Roxy after he gets drunk and admits that he still loves Chanel. Marcus is shocked when he gets a letter from the late Felicia revealing that he could be the grandson of wealthy fashion designer Katheryn Forrester. Marcus confronts Katheryn with a copy of his original birth certificate which list her estranged daughter Whitney as his mother. Katheryn initially assumes Marcus is pulling a con until Ebony informs her that the information came from her late mother. Faced with rejection from Katheryn, Marcus dumps Roxy and is about to leave town in July 2007 when Kay stops him and convinces him to take a DNA test. He reluctantly agrees to the test which proves he is indeed Whitney's son. However, Marcus later skips town to find her against Katheryn's wishes. Marcus returns in September 2007 and crashes Ebony's divorce party when he hooks up with her friend Kimberly Tran. Despite Ebony's disapproval, Marcus and Kim make it clear that they are not interested in a committed relationship and agree to a friends with benefits relationship. Development Creation and background Abandoned in the hospital shortly after birth, Marcus Lyon was born Dwight Walker on February 7, 1986, in Jericho City and his adopted by a loving foster family soon after. However, Dwight's foster father walks out on his wife because he isn't interested in raising children. While Dwight doesn't notice, his foster mother turns to drugs to cope with losing her husband. When Dwight is six years old, his foster mother passes away from a drug overdose and the boy is sent to live in a group home. Growing up a skinny awkward kid, Dwight always gets picked on. To overcome his bullies, Dwight imagines himself as a lion. Dwight is drawn to the drug dealers the stay on the corners in his neighborhood because he sees them with money. When Dwight is 12 years old, he starts selling drugs for his foster mother's former drug dealer. In school, Dwight develops a passion for writing and starts writing poetry which eventually evolves into songwriting. When Dwight is 14, one of the women working at the group home discovers Dwight has been selling drugs and she blackmails him into having sex with her in exchange for her silence. It isn't long before Dwight also starts giving her drugs too. He realizes that if she is high, she is too preoccupied to force herself on him. Dwight enters several poetry and songwriting contest in high school and one of them helps him a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school for musically inclined kids at the age of 16. While in the school, Dwight excels in playing the piano and the guitar. He also starts writing songs professionally and has several songs hit the Billboard Top singles charts. While in boarding school, his money is locked away in a trust fund for him until he turns 18. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Kiriakis family Category:Forrester family